Doctors of Insanity
by loner234
Summary: "  I felt like my whole world crashed after that. I had lost my dad and it seemed like I lost my mom too. After he passed she was different, distant. It was like a ghost had replaced my once loving , doting mother ." I'm not too good at Summaries .)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it_

 _Nessie's POV :_

 _I was just 5 when the battle happened but I remember like it was yesterday. I didn't really understand what was happening but my mom had explained it to me that some bad people wanted something from us and were meeting to discuss it._

 _Though naive, I wasn't dumb ; something had changed .We had all these strangers in our house who my grandma said we're here to help us . Everyone started spending more time with me: taking me out and playing with me , everyone except my mom._

 _For some reason I began seeing less of her . She wouldn't stay around me too long , it was as if she was avoiding me. When she did spend more than a few moments with me she would burst out in tears and my Aunt Alice had to sweep her away._

 _It had hurt but every time it happened my dad would come in and take me away. I would spend the rest of the night in his arms laughing and giggling as we played the piano and he told me old stories from when he was young. He even wrote me my own song once! It was so beautiful and I couldn't believe it was me._

 _Then it came to the day . Aunt Rose woke me up early and everyone walked to this clearing. Jake stood by me as we all lined up in thecool was silent and it made me antsy. There was always some noise : Aunt Rose yelling at Jake, Uncle Emmet teasing my dad , but now all I sould hear was Jake's even breathing._

 _I knew something was up when they arrived. As soon as they came into view everyone turned even more stiff than they already were and I could see why. The people were really leader, Arrow or something had ruby red eyes and a cheery smile. He looked through all of us before his loony eyes land on me._

 _Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were talking to Aro but I tuned out on what was being said and just looked was tense . I don't know what happened but the next thing I know there was a loud crack and lots of yelling ,then Daddy charged at them._

 _Jacob threw me on his back and paws hitting dirt was all I heard . We reached the house quick, I think that was the fastest i've ever seen him run . When we got home Jacob spent the whole time pacing and looking out the window. I touched Jacob's cheek asking 'what's going on ' , but Jake just removed my hand and shook his head. Getting no answer I went into the kitchen to take out some animal crackers and watch Ben 10._

 _After what seemed like hours people finally filed into the house. Slowly entered Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alice, and everyone else. I counted them down but noticed one person was missing. My mom came in last and when she locked eyes with me. I expected her to quickly turn away like she had been doing for the past few months, but she didn't .Instead she ran towards me , wrapping her cold arms around my shoulders while kissing my hair. I breathed in the smell of copper and apples that was her._

" _I love you so, so much. You were worth it" she kept repeating, mostly to herself. After weeks of her avoiding me it felt good and I just sat in her arms forgetting all my questions. When bedtime came I waited for Jake to come in and read me his ' legends' but when he got up to do it my mom looked at him with a look I didn't realise at the time._

 _Jake just hugged everyone (even aunt Rose!) goodbye and left. My mom carried me to bed and tucked me in. The last thing I heard was her scratchy voice singing my favorite disney song._

 _When I woke up the morning all the guest we from the months before left .I was relieved, they were so weird. Going downstairs I saw ,my mom was tidying up . I went to her and touched her face , asking where's daddy ? With venom building in her eyes ahe sat me down and told me something that would change my life forever : my dad had been killed in the battle._

 _I felt like my whole world crashed after that. I had lost my dad and it seemed like I lost my mom too. After he passed she was different, distant. It was like a ghost had replaced my once loving , doting mother._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if these character seem a little OOC. I've only watched the movies and that was a long time ago. This is my first story so if you have any questions/comments/complaints, feel free.

Disclaimer ; I don't own twilight or anything associated with it.

Chapter 1 :

When I was 11, 7 years after my dad died, my Aunt Rose and uncle Emmett said they were moving to France for awhile . It was a no brainer to go with them. My mom thought it was a good idea also. So we moved there and I was enrolled in a private school as Nessie Mccarthy . Jake came along too, obviously. It was fun for awhile . I had new friends and Rosalie became more of a mother figure with every passing year. I had contact with my mother vis video chat and long phone calls but I hadn't been in her presence for a long time. That was until now. For some reason my mom said she missed me and requested I go home.

To be honest I felt a pulling to go back and even though I won't admit it outloud, I missed my mom. So here i was on a plane to Forks, Washington. Aunt Rose was reluctant to see me go, complaining that it was like losing her child. Though she wouldn't admit it I know she would miss Jake too.

When we finally got off me and Jake went to baggage claim.

" This jet lag is getting to me , I am ready to go to sleep. " Jake said yawning.

" You were just sleep for 4 hours " I replied annoyed . The atmosphere was gloomy and we were surrounded by old people.

" my apologies Mrs.Loch Ness. I guess me and my hungry stomach will keep their complaints to their self " he fake cried . I couldn't keep a straight face and broke out in a laugh.

"Come on , we have about 20 before minutes before my mom gets here, we can get something to eat ."

After that we went to the nearest restaurant . I ordered a salad while Jacob ordered some nachos and spaghetti. As soon as the food came he dug in . I got straight to the point.

"When are you going back ?" I asked for forward taking a sip of tea.

" I don't know what you're talking about " Jacob asked

"Don't play dumb.You haven't seen them in like 5 years and you won't answer their calls " I stated while looking in his eyes.

" can you not push it ?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

" Fine. but you're gonna have to go back to La Push one day. " I told him, putting my hand over his. Just then my mom walked in. She looked better than much when I left, like she was taking care of herself .

" hey Nessie" She said calmly before hugging me . I returned the hug briefly before letting go.It felt weird, she still smelled the same.She gave me a awkward smile before turning to hug Jake. Before she even got her arms around her he picked her up and twirled her around.

" Oh, it's good to see you Bells " he voiced happily.

" You too Jake, you haven't aged a bit" She chuckled.

I remember they used to be really close when I was little. I went to pick up my purple bag but Jake beat me too it. Before I could argue he walked out of the building and I just followed along with my mom.

The first thing I noticed was her car. It was a dark blue hatchback, simple but nice. Nothing I would've picked for myself of course. I had always wanted a car but where we lived I didn't have much use for one.

As Jake threw the suits in the back I took a moment to notice my surroundings , comparing it to Aunt Alice had told me. She said it was the worst place she ever lived ; the people were small minded and she had to drive all the way in town to go shopping. It seemed to be true. I could tell this would be awful already.After starting up the car my mom turned to face me in the back seat.

"So what's been going on?" She asked.

The rest of the ride was basically me feeling her in on how my life was in France. and Jake adding in occasional tidbits. Before I realised it we were at the house.


	3. 3

I've decided to change the age. Nessie looks like a teenager still but she went to live with Rose a year after Edward died.

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight or anything associated with it. Enjoy

Chapter 3 :

The house wasn't too small per say , but it was definitely smaller than any house I had ever seen. I might be a little bit biased though, with a few exceptions the only houses I've seen in the past few years are Aunt Rose's, Aunt Alice, and grandmas.

It was a small wooden house. There were plants all adoring the front porch but the rest of the house looked pretty simple. I was interrupted from my observations by my moms reluctant sigh.

" I know it doesn't look like much but it's really comfortable and homey. It belonged to your grandpa Charlie before he passed away" Bella said. I didn't know he died.

" I'm sure it is "I replied shortly. After a few seconds of silence I realised I probably sounded more rude than I meant to be.

" I mean-."

" Why don't you give us a tour of the inside Bells " Jake covered up , filling the awkward silence. This is why I love him

" you've seen the inside before Jake " she replied. Not paying attention to their banter , I grabbed my bags from the car trunk and walked in the house . As soon as I walked in I was faced with the living room. I remember being in this room; before I had moved I used to go here with grandpa Charlie. We did all types of things like fishing and having play dates.

It seems boring to do now but with back then, with my mind racing to catch up with my body that was aging about 7 times faster than normal, the quietness was welcomed. My mom had changed it up , but not a lot . The walls were now painted a off-brand white , there was a red carpet in the middle of the floor, and there were a lot more pictures on the wall but the room was virtually the same.

My mom and Jake were still chatting in the living room. They were sitting across from each other on the couch talking about how she had been doing lately. Jake sat there listening .I was glad. I know being in a house full of vampires in another country was stressful for him and maybe having someone familiar would help.

"What room is mine?" I asked quietly.

" Um, your room is the first one on the left. Its right beside Jakes, I can show you i-"

" No that's okay, I think I can find it" I replied. Without giving them a chance to reply I turned on my heels and speed up the stairs.

The room wasn't to hard to find. I kicked it open easily and sat my things on the bed. The room was very pretty. I got to work on unpacking but stopped pretty soon . Sitting down I took in what was going on. I was here and it was weird. I wanted to go downstairs and chat with my mom like Jake was, but I barely knew her. I don't know why I came here, I should've stayed with Aunt Rose. Before I could get to deel into my mind, the door burst open and in walked Jake . He probably sensed something going on, you know with the whole imprint thing.

I don't think I'll ever get used to someone being able to feel whatever I feel. It wasn't bad, just weird. It did come in handy sometimes.

"Wanna go for a walk ?" He asked uncommitadely . I could tell he was trying to be comforting but he sucked at these type of things. Silently nodding I grabbed my jacket out my suitcase and started down the stairs with Jake in tow. We passed my mom on the way out.

" We're going for a walk , be back in a bit Bells" Jake explained briefly on his way out. I walked out with Jake followed closely. We continued on with me walking beside him in silence . Finally her broke the silence

" How are you Nessie?" Jacob questioned. I continued walking silently. I didn't know how to explain it without sounding childish. What did I say? Sensing my trouble Jake stopped me to grab my hand and I allowed him to enter my mind.

After a few seconds he let go of my hands.

" That's not childish Nessie. You haven't been been around Bells in awhile. You just have to get to know her again "

" I shouldn't have to get her " I grumbled.

"I know." he sighed.

" how about this, If you give her a shot,I'll go.down to the rez" I consider his offer for a second. It wasn't like I didn't want to know her, and I did want Jake to see his old friends and fam.

" deal " I answered after a second. Jake lets out a little laugh, happy to have that mildly serious moment over with. It was quiet again until he bumped he on my shoulder, making me stubble. I noticed the sun was starting to set.

" Ah. I missed that view. So captivating" he said, staring off into the forest.

" look at you, using big words. "

" Well, when you've spent as long as I have around a bunch of old vampires with lots of degrees you learn a thing or two" He shrugged off. We continued to talk about nothing on the way back. When we reached the house it was dark. My mom had already finished cooking.

" hey , i'm not sure what you two like so I made a mix of everything" She said as we two walked back in. I walked immediately to the table. There was a big bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table. Beside it was blood and juice.

I fixed me and Jakes plate and then sat back down at the table. My mom and Jake fell into relative easy conversation. I just

ate my spaghetti and sipped my blood. I can't lie, the spaghetti was amazing. Immediately after I was done I slipped off into my room.

I grabbed my toothbrush and walked into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I looked into the mirror. I looked good, as usual.

Today had been exhausting. Deciding to put off the rest of my unpacking for tomorrow, I pushed all of my mess on my bed onto the floor and climbed into the big bed. It took me a while to relax due to the unfamiliar room but the sound of JaMrs loud snoring next door was comforting.

The quiet ding of the fan almost lulled me to sleep before I realised something my mom had said earlier. I had school tomorrow. Damnit!


End file.
